Et s'il fallait le faire
|year = 2009 |semiplace = N/A |semipoints = N/A |position = 8th |points = 107 |previous = Divine |next = Allez Ola Olé}} "Et s'il fallait le faire" was the French entry to the 2009 contest in Moscow, and was performed third on the night by Patricia Kaas. The song was predicted to do well by many, but the early performance might just have hindered Kaas's chances of a top five finish. Lyrics Eurovision version= S'il fallait le faire, j'arrêterais la terre J'éteindrais la lumière, que tu restes endormi S'il fallait pour te plaire t'écouter chaque nuit Quand tu parles d'amour, j'en parlerais aussi Que tu regardes encore dans le fond de mes yeux Que tu y vois encore le plus grand des grands feux Et que ta main se colle sur ma peau, où elle veut Un jour si tu t'envoles, je suivrais, si je peux Et s'il fallait le faire, je repousserais l'hiver A grands coups de printemps et de longs matins clairs S'il fallait pour te plaire, j'arrêterais le temps Que tous tes mots d'hier restent à moi maintenant Que je regarde encore dans le bleu de tes yeux Que tes deux mains encore se perdent dans mes cheveux Je ferai tout plus grand et si c'est trop ou peu J'aurais tort tout le temps, si c'est ça que tu veux Je veux bien tout donner, si seul'ment tu y crois Mon cœur veut bien saigner, si seul'ment tu le vois Jusqu'à n'être plus rien que l'ombre de tes nuits Jusqu'à n'être plus rien qu'une ombre qui te suit Et s'il fallait le fairehttp://diggiloo.net/?2009fr |-| Extended version= (???) (D'abord, premièrement, c'est une chanson sentimentale) (Ça se chante avec tout son cœur) (Bien, regarde) S'il fallait le faire, j'arrêterais la terre J'éteindrais la lumière, que tu restes endormi S'il fallait pour te plaire, lever les vents contraires Dans un désert sans vie, je trouverais la mer Et s'il fallait le faire, j'arrêterais la pluie Elle fera demi-tour le reste de nos vies S'il fallait pour te plaire t'écouter chaque nuit Quand tu parles d'amour, j'en parlerais aussi Que tu regardes encore dans le fond de mes yeux Que tu y vois encore le plus grand des grands feux Et que ta main se colle sur ma peau, où elle veut Un jour si tu t'envoles, je suivrais, si je peux Et s'il fallait le faire, je repousserais l'hiver A grands coups de printemps et de longs matins clairs S'il fallait pour te plaire, j'arrêterais le temps Que tous tes mots d'hier restent à moi maintenant Que je regarde encore dans le bleu de tes yeux Que tes deux mains encore se perdent dans mes cheveux Je ferai tout plus grand et si c'est trop ou peu J'aurais tort tout le temps, si c'est ça que tu veux Je veux bien tout donner, si seulement tu y crois Mon cœur veut bien saigner, si seulement tu le vois Jusqu'à n'être plus rien que l'ombre de tes nuits Jusqu'à n'être plus rien qu'une ombre qui te suit Et s'il fallait le fairehttp://diggiloo.net/?2009fr11 References Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five